


The Story Of SleepyBoisInc and Many Others

by Xav_ier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xav_ier/pseuds/Xav_ier
Summary: The ashes settled silently, and the only sound in the air was of the soldiers boots, trooping out of Magecidia. Thousands of lives had been cruelly cut short, and all were dead- or that was what the soldiers believed and revelled in.0 survivors remained.On the other side of the land, a small, shaking boy lay hidden in a barn, under the burning hay.1 survivor remained.And he would make the world regret what they had done to his family.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every.. idk I'll try to do an update every week on Sundays but tbh I suck at deadlines so you'll get like 3 updates on the same day then no updates for like three weeks. Enjoy. btw this is Phil-centric, but I'll switch povs to include Dream, Bad and Ranboo. So uh yup! Have fun, and please leave comments!! I love reading those :)

The ashes settled silently, and the only sound in the air was of the soldiers boots, trooping out of Magecidia. Thousands of lives had been cruelly cut short, and all were dead- or that was what the soldiers believed and revelled in. 

On the other side of the land, a small, shaking boy lay hidden in a barn, under the burning hay. 

He didn't know that the barn was on fire, and that it would cave in on him soon. He didn't know that his life had been wrenched out of the steady loop, and he had been thrown out of fate's graces. 

He was too young. 

"M-Mom? Dad?" The boy cried out softly, his voice almost gone. "Claudia? Where are you guys?" 

Nobody came. For ten more years, the boy travelled the lands, scavenging what food he could find, and burying burnt bodies. 

He did not understand the full concept of death, nor did he know why his family had not come back to him. He was too young. 

What he wasn't too young to know was that his mom would never tuck him into bed again, and that he had no one left who cared the tiniest bit about him. He wasn't too young to starve for days on end. Fate was cruel to him, yet he carried on, somehow making it to the cusp of adulthood. 

He was a survivor.

This was one thing he was sure of. His name was another story, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t grasp the thin strands of memory. Eventually, he made a new name for himself. He faintly remembered having a story read to him from his sister, and so he chose the name of the hero, Philza.

He was Philza Minecraft.


	2. Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh why are people liking this? It's been like a day and 50 people have liked it? I-
> 
> Also, I promise that plotwise things will begin to speed up, I need to worldbuild tho.

Shoving aside a pile of rocks, Phil stood up on what once was probably some sort of table to check in the scorched cupboard for any sort of food. The part of land he had been passing through was all but covered in debris and ashes, which would be fine.. If there was food. That was the problem, and Phil had been suffering from it for days. The last thing he had had was a bit of a rotten carrot from a relatively unaffected farm, which had already been two days ago.

He didn’t know exactly how long he could go without food, but he was sure it wouldn't be much longer, considering how weak he already was.

Would this be how he died? Starved and alone, and no human interaction in years? Phil refused to let that happen. He hadn’t died in approximately six of the cold time's- right. They were called winter.- He wouldn’t die to starvation. And so, with his resolve thickening, he trudged along the paths that were barely traces of dirt and rock scattered in the long, thick grass fields. The next time he came to a village, it had been three more days, and the last time he had sipped at fresh water was two days ago, from a river.

Everything was blurring, and Phil staggered into a village, and passed right out as soon as he reached the foot of a huge house- or what remained of its frame anyways.

The next time he woke up, it was dark, and Phil couldn’t get up. He took shallow breaths, trying to regain what scraps of energy he had left, and half dragged himself into the house. Scanning the entrance quickly, Phil went left. He didn’t remember exactly why, but he knew it to be important, so he followed his instincts.

What was he here for..?

Oh, right. Food.

There, his eyes lit up faintly as he saw a small can. He pried it open, almost slicing his finger open in the process, and having to stop multiple times due to exhaustion, but he dumped out it’s contents, which seemed to be some sort of meat. Phil didn’t really care what it was, as long as it was edible.. And by edible, he meant that it wouldn’t kill him on the spot. Holding his breath, he stuck a small portion of it inside his mouth, and chewed. The taste was surprisingly decent, and Phil had to remind himself multiple times that he couldn’t stuff all of it inside his mouth, or he would throw up. That had been a particularly nasty experience from when he was younger, having gorged himself when he had been starving, so Phil held on tightly to the can, not daring to take another bite.

When he couldn’t hold it in any longer, Phil cautiously nibbled at the edge of another piece, and tested his legs. The very appearance of food had seemed to re-energize him, although he was still weak. Getting up, he grasped the small can in one hand, and leaned on the wall with another. Perhaps there would be a small farm, something he could scavenge for food.

The house proved very useful, giving him a rusty dagger- he had shed the golden one he used to carry, in fear of it weighing him down when he was still weak. There was a nice looking green and white hat as well, so he plopped it on his head, hoping it would block some of the burning sunlight, and continued looking for food. He found a small apple orchard, most of it had been burned down, leaving nothing for him, but he found a small sapling that had been neglected due to it’s small size when the army had gone by. There had been a few apples, mostly green and unripe, but Phil didn’t care. Food was food. He was still quite weak from the lack of nourishment, so he would definitely stay for longer, but he knew he would leave eventually, like he always did. In that sense, he was kind of like a bird. Never settling down, always having to wander and test the limits of himself.

Phil never refused adventures, and that’s perhaps why when he found a huge mountain not far off south of the village, he began hoarding food and materials that he would need to cross it.

One big but light pack.. Lots of food.. More weapons..

To be honest, this was probably going to kill him one day or another. His current state was disaster enough, he didn’t need more problems, more challenges.

Every time the responsible part of his brain took over, every time it told him that he had done enough, that he could rest, his inner bird took flight, and he once more remembered the thrill. The simple thrill of survival, and of the fact that whatever happened tomorrow, he would be in charge of today. He had proven that fact several times over. And so, he walked on. Into the new day, the new horrors he would face and come out victorious.


End file.
